Amistad (One-shot)
by kaze no akuma
Summary: Pensamientos sobre una relación de amistad.. Donde lo prohibido parece lo correcto y la melancolia es la clave de todo... NaLu...


Amistad…

Desde el principio pensé que solo eras mi amiga, desde que por primera vez te conocí lo sabía, sabia que no podría evitar enamorarme de ti, no importó las veces que me dije que eso era imposible, que eras mi mejor amiga, que eras como mi hermana, termine dentro de ese tonto o tal vez afortunado cliché de enamorarme de mi mejor amiga…

Y ahora me encuentro aquí, en ese lugar que habíamos hecho especial juntos, el lugar de alegrías, de tristezas, risas y lagrimas, un pequeño rincón del mundo que solo nos pertenecía a ti y a mi, que simplemente se había transformado en nuestro escondite.

No sabia si había sido tonto o ciego para no darme cuenta, para soñar despierto con que únicamente estando contigo, las cosas cambiaran a mi favor, pero al final el destino, la fortuna o como se llame, dio un giro que ahora no podía cambiar, un cambio de trama en "nuestra" historia, ahora que lo pienso, no se si en algún momento de verdad tuvimos una historia o solo fue el capricho de dos niños solitarios que jugaban a ser importantes en la vida del otro…

–Prometelo– Gritó. –Prometeme que cuando seas grande no tendrás novia–. Me dijo.

–Lo prometo–. Conteste –Prometo que no nunca tendré novia–. Le sonreí con todo el cariño que un niño de cinco años podía expresar.

–Entonces, yo prometo que seré tu esposa cuando sea grande–. Sin pensarlo me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo sin decirme mas.

Sacudi la cabeza con fuerza, no sabia porque justo en ese momento había recordado esa tonta promesa… Reí para mi mismo con coraje y desesperación, aquí estaba yo, recordando una promesa que sabia perfectamente había significado todo para mi, una promesa que pensé se iba a volver realidad cuando fuéramos mayores y simplemente trataba de proteger algo que sabia estaba roto.

Pero todo parecía tan irónico, tan sin falta de sentido, porque termine queriendo a una persona que no podía tener, porque sabía que ese sentimiento debía estar prohibido para mi, sabia que no tenia sentido que sintiera eso, sabia bien que estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo, no quería impedirlo, porque.. Porque me había enamorado de ti, de ti que sencillamente no eras mía.

Me dolía el pecho cada vez que te veía y me dije a mi mismo que no te vería mas, pero eso fue una promesa que no podía cumplir, un tonto refugio para evitar mis sentimientos que se desbordaban por y para ti, porque desde el principio lo sabia, sabia que no existiría alguien mas para mi, sabia que por mucho que tratara, no te ibas a ir de mis pensamientos.

Estaba realmente prohibido enamorarme de ti cuanto tienes alguien mas? porque yo también tengo a alguien importante, te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero en estos días, ya ni siquiera hablamos entre nosotros, donde quedaron esos momentos en los juntos escuchábamos el sonido de la lluvia al final de verano o el caer de las hojas en otoño, porque fuiste tu quien siempre estaba allí para escucharlos conmigo.

Contigo me sentía libre, sentía que podía decirte cualquier cosa, que no existían limites entre nosotros, porque yo era el hombre con mas libertad con tu sola presencia, y entre tus brazos era querido, fuerte, valiente y capaz de afrontar cualquier cosa, porque dentro de mi sabia que yo te quiero mas que a nadie mas y tu también me quieres.

Y si te preguntas porque tu, porque tu que estas prohibida para mi, porque tu fuiste quien mas se ha fijado en mi, pero venos ahora, tu, el y yo no cabemos debajo del mismo paraguas y lo único que mi mente desea es que podamos sonreír juntos una vez mas, que podamos estar juntos aunque sea solo un segundo mas.

Sin embargo aquí estoy, viendo el revoloteo de las hojas de los arboles y la temprana nieve que dice que el invierno se acerca, esperando que seas tu quien esté aquí para verlos conmigo, porque aquí me quedare, en este rincón de nuestro mundo, en este escondite de travesuras, en este refugio de fantasías… Si, aquí me quedo, sabiendo que tal vez nuestro encuentro fue en un mal momento, aun así, eso no cambiará, ahora es el momento de afrontar nuestros sentimientos.

Por tu, el y yo no cabemos dentro de un par de sillas y aun así te quiero mas que a nadie y se que tu también me quieres, y en mi mente solo deseo que juntos podamos ser felices aunque sea solo una vez mas.


End file.
